Demon Headmaster Part 5
is the fifth episode of the first series of the Demon Headmaster Television Series. From this episode till the last episode of series one, the episodes are based on the book"The Prime Minister's Brain". Synopsis Dinah is trapped in Vulcan Towers: The Demon Headmaster is indeed behind the Junior Computer Brain Of the Year competition! It's up to S.P.L.A.T to save Dinah, and indeed the world! Full plot Episode 5 begins with SPLAT climbing the rubbish chute in order to gain entry to Vulcan Tower, Ingrid complaining of sore legs, Ian uncertain about what they may find at the top. Mandy wonders whether Dinah had been taken away in the helicopter they saw in the car park, to which Ingrid wishes she'd flown in it. Lloyd tells ingrid to be quiet. Meanwhile, the Brains are sent for lunch, everybody seems very miserable about the whole set up, Camilla thinking it is worse than school, Dinah remarking that her school used to be just like this, and she finds it frightening! The Super Salamander voiceover orders everybody to be silent as they enter the lift. As people enter the lift, it suddenly turns green as the octopus appears on the screen to hypnotise everyone. Lloyd meanwhile has found the first opening since entering the rubbish chute, and he cannot believe what he's seeing, the way the food is being cooked, plates running along a conveyor belt with the food seemingly uncooked at one end, then magically cooked at the other in a matter of seconds! Inside the chute, Ingrid can't shut up about the helicopter, but Ian asks her to save her breath instead. Lloyd pushes the flap open, but in doing so, a machine full of rubbish starts to move towards the chute opening... The brains suddenly wake up in the lift as the Octopus turns itself off, and they step outside, into the dining room. Super Salamander voice over asks them to collect cutlery from the cutlery dispenser, then take a seat at the table. Bess, Dinah, Camilla and Robert discuss what they think of the whole programme so far, Bess is quite excited about the computer, but doesn't like the Headmaster. The brains all sit down at the table. In the rubbish chute, a machine is chucking a load of rubbish (what else?!) into the rubbish chute, as Lloyd yells at everyone telling them to close their eyes and hold on tight! Ian at the bottom seems to get the brunt of it all, loosing his baseball cap in the process, as well as shouting "OWWW, THAT HURT!!" The machine backs away from the opening, having disposed its load of rubbish. Lloyd tells everyone to leave the chute before the machine returns with more rubbish! Back in the dining room, the brains are now being served their lunch, which looks like some sort of stew, with potatos, carrots and peas. Throughout the room, everybody moans. "But I don't like carrots..." "I'll never eat all that!!" "Ewww, these are cold!" "But I'm a vegetarian!!" Camilla, Robert, Dinah and Bess notice that everyone has been given exactly the same in the way of food, but people are not exactly the same. Dinah also has problems remembering how they got to the dining room, Robert is sure they used the lift to get there, but Camilla can't be sure whether they went up or down in the lift! Robert notices that they all go into a trance like state when looking at the octopus, but cannot work out the reason why. In the food preparing room, the rest of SPLAT are amazed by the automated machinary used to cook lunch, in this case the puddings, which look like cake and custard! Ingrid cannot work out why the food appears to be raw at one end, then piping hot at the other, Ian reckons it must be some kind of special microwave! Harvey gets a bit impatient, and removes a bowl from the conveyor belt, and starts eating the cake. Lloyd objects to this, considering it to be stealing, but Mandy rightfully declares that if they find somebody, then they will pay for it. "Wheres the first course?" "Missed it, have to have double puds instead. Eat up all your greens!!" Harvey wonders if they are eating Dinah's pudding, then Ian reminds them about Dinah. Ingrid can't stop going on about the helicopter, while Ian walks off, and discovers a lift! There appears to be no sign of any stairs, so they will have to risk using the lift. As Ian puts his hand on the hand-shaped button to call the lift, some green lines appear, and Ian is sucked out of view! The rest of SPLAT run over to try and save him but its too late... Meanwhile, in the dining room, Lunch time is over...quite literally as the empty pudding bowls are removed from the table (somewhat startling several of the brains). Super Salamander now orders everyone to return to the Computer Room...Robert moans that it tells you one thing. At this moment...a kid yells at the top of his voice that he hates it and he won't be pushed around and wants to go home. Super Salamander immediately informs him that it is not possible to go home, as nobody is allowed to leave the building until tasks have been completed, but this angers the little fella even more. Two members of the Headmaster's Staff suddenly grab hold of him, soon joined by a third, who push him kicking and screaming into the lift. As it turns Green inside and the Octopus appears on the TV screen...the kid immediately calms down. Robert observes the whole escapade and notes it to be mind control. Camilla wonders what's happened to him, Bess thinks he may have been escorted to the Computer Room, but Robert thinks its more sinister than that, and wishes to find out what's going on. Dinah tries to explain to Robert that the Headmaster won't listen, and before she can explain anything else about him, Super Salamander interrupts her, ordering the Brains to return to the Computer Room. As the Brains enter the lift, the hypnotising octopus swirls its tentacules on the screen...Dinah tries to remember before her mind gets wiped out "I must tell...I must tell...tell...imustimust...." Ingrid, ponders about whether there are any indications that she and the rest of SPLAT are being watched or not, Lloyd doesn't know if they are being watched. Realising they need to continue up the tower, Harvey scurries over to investigate the Rubbish Chute again, much to Ingrid's dismay. This will have to be the way to continue the journey to Dinah! Lloyd takes the lead once more, followed by Harvey, then Ingrid, who seems to think she's heading for a nervous breakdown, and Mandy bringing up the rear. SPLAT continue scaling the rubbish chute, with various members commenting on how far they have come...the Car Park being a long way down, or that they may find themselves on the roof soon! Lloyd comes to an opening...which looks like a communal Dormitary Room...containing Dinah's belongings. The journey continues to the next floor...full of industrial sized fridges. On the top floor, the Brains return to the computer room, and await the return of the Headmaster. Lloyd and co continue their way up the rubbish chute...and Lloyd decides to get out and investigate this floor...the store room! Advises people it's all clear...he steps out, Harvey follows and immediately jumps at the sight of a Super Salamander Food Stocking Robot Truck doing the rounds! Watching the Robot Truck moving without a driver or an operator in sight, Harvey takes an instant shining...especially as it knows where to put things...especially Tea, and instant Rice, even to the highest shelves. Lloyd explains to Harvey it knows what's what as it has the ability to scan an item's barcode with a laser...Harvey initially thinks it's creepy, but soon thinks it's amazing. Ingrid and Mandy are the last two to leave the chute, Ingrid too seems a bit fazed by the automatic Robot Truck...while Mandy seems more interested in whether they have found Dinah or Ian. Their discussion is interrupted by Harvey yelling "HEEEELPPP!! Help it's got me!!" The Robot Truck accidentally got hold of Harvey because he was standing in it's way, and proceeded to carry him to another corner of the room! The rest of SPLAT run over to try and save Harvey, while Lloyd tries to tell Harvey to keep his voice down in case it causes them to get caught. Upstairs in the Computer Room, the Headmaster returns from his lunch break...and informs the Brains that the hard work begins. Before he can start explaining...Robert stands up to ask him a question...despite the Headmaster telling him that questions are a waste of time as he will be told what he needs to know, Robert continues to attempt a question. The Headmaster threatens Robert if he speaks again, he will be dealt with...Dinah quietly begs Robert not to continue asking...but this falls on deaf ears, and a persistent Robert continues speaking. Quickly pointing his fingers...the Headmaster sends his staff to escort Robert out of the Computer Room...while he noisily attempts to fight back...even trying to tell Brains to shut their eyes if they see Octopusses! The Headmaster warns the Brains that if anyone else chooses to interrupt, they should expect the same treatment. Back in the store room...the Robot Truck has stoppped, still gripping onto Harvey...with red light flashing and a series of short bleeps...it cannot find Harvey's barcode. Lloyd says to Harvey to give it an item with a barcode, in the hope that it should register the item's barcode...a tin of soup or a packet of Spaghetti should do the trick! A packet of Spaghetti is chucked at Harvey, who holds it by the barcode scanner...this stops the Robot Truck's alarm from sounding...but instead of letting go of Harvey, it proceeds to carry him high into the air...onto a shelf, thinking it's putting the Spaghetti in with the rest! A hiss of air sounds as the Robot Truck releases an arm, which extends outwards onto the shelf, placing Harvey onto it...before the arm retracts, and the Robot Machine returns to floor level. There is no way Harvey can climb or jump down safely, too much of a risk he might break his neck. Lloyd asks Harvey if he can see anything from where he is...but all this results in is Harvey reciting a typical shopping list. Suddenly...as Harvey points out the lift doors...the lights above the lift begin to flash and the lift doors begin to open! It's Robert whose escaped from the clutches of the Headmaster's Staff! SPLAT members hide in various places where they cannot be seen. The Headmaster, begins explaining the task that the Brains are to complete. Dinah warns Bess and Camilla to shut their eyes, thinking more Octopusses might start appearing...but luckily not. Instead...the Headmaster's screen turns blue, with a login screen. Super Salamander, and the Brains' Salamanders are now connected to another Computer, which the Headmaster needs access to, as...the fate of the world depends on it! The other computer is protected by a code or password, and the Brains are there to crack the code or discover the password. In order to motivate the brains by fear, the Headmaster advises that the children who were removed from the Computer room, will not be returned until the task has been completed. In the Store Room...the Headmaster's Staff chase Robert down the corridors and passageways, while one walks up a spiral staircase. Lloyd hides beneath a green flourescent vest, as Robert peers around a corner checking the coast is clear. Noticing someone hiding beneath the vest...he warns Lloyd about the Director and not to look at Octopusses. However, in doing so...he is caught up by one of the Headmaster's assistants...who proceeds to chase Robert up the aforementioned spiral staircase. Unfortunately for Robert, the chase comes to an end, as he meets the Staff Member hiding upstairs, who grabs him, and together with the other one...proceed to escort him back on his travels. Lloyd meanwhile has found some ropes where he was hiding...which means Harvey can now be rescued from the shelf. The Brains are attempting every single password known to human kind...mostly with limited success, resulting in "ACCESS DENIED" being shown on their screens. Dinah attempts to say "Knock Knock"...it triggers a different result "Whose there?"...so she tries various times, all resulting in a "Haha, that was funny. Tell us another", and putting her on a loop. SPLAT are discussing what they just witnessed with Robert and the members of staff...Ingrid even suggesting that the Police should be called. Lloyd and Harvey compare the Staff to the former prefects at their school, while Ingrid is sure the Director is in fact...The Demon Headmaster. Lloyd agrees that all evidence suggests it could be him, while Harvey is concerned that he hates Dinah! Dinah meanwhile is getting frustrated by the loop, and is at the point of going mad if she doesn't get off it. So she types in "Olga" "Olga who?" "OLGA MAD IF I DON'T GET OFF THIS LOOP." This is in fact...the password...and Dinah is presented with the Prime Minister's private information, and access to security and passwords. In a visualisation...The Headmaster begins to hypnotise the Prime Minister, which ends the episode. Category:Episodes